In recent years, substance abuse in our country has become a serious social problem, and the drug abuse population rises year by year. The heroin abuse population who has only registered by the public security department is more than one million, and the actual population even more than that. In recent years, the population abusing amphetamines stimulant narcotics also rises rapidly at increasing trend on young people of our country. Once catch narcotic, one will become addict to it soon. It not only impairs health, but also wastes money. Gradually, it often makes the evil consequence that the family was broken up. Regardless using which medicine to treat drug addiction on early phase, relapse rate is still up to 95%. The long-term drug addict exists the lasting psychic dependence (psychology addiction), and deferment of the protracted withdrawal symptom is also an important reason to cause relapse. Now, still without an especially effective medicine specially uses to maintenance treatment for drug addiction on late phase.
In patent CN1537549A and CN1537550A, the declarer developed the traditional Chinese medicine compound prescription preparation which is prepared by five traditional Chinese medicine extracts of Radix Ginseng, Radix Astragali, Rhizoma Corydalis, Radix Angelicae Sinensis, Radix Ophiopogonis. According to the characteristics of chemical constituents in each starting medicine material and dosage form, extract medicines by classification: extract Radix Ginseng and Radix Angelicae Sinensis by ethanol reflux extraction process; extract effective ingredients of Radix Astragali and Radix Ophiopogonis by water-extraction and ethanol-precipitation process respectively; gain effective ingredients, effective alkaloids, from Rhizoma Corydalis by diafiltration with the acid solution, then basification and ethanol recrystallization. These extracts compose the traditional Chinese medicine compound prescription preparation, which has preferable curative effect to treat stimulant withdrawal symptom and treat protracted withdrawal symptom of opioids addiction.
But there is no stepholidine in Rhizoma Corydalis, which tetrahydropalmatine extracted from is raceme dl-THP, and it must further split racemes to get L-THP. On the other hand, the content of raceme dl-THP contained in Rhizoma Corydalis is rather low, moreover, dosage of Rhizoma Corydalis in this drug addiction treatment prescription is large, Rhizoma Corydalis mainly depends on the artificial cultivation, its output is low, its cost is high, and it cannot meet the need of industrialization large production.